The Sun in a Cloudy Sky
by DohlphinGirl
Summary: Hello, My name is Alexia Summers and I can move things with my mind. It started almost unnoticeable. But a bunch of crazy stuff happened and more things came into the light. I better start at the beginning... (I started writing this before I watched the third season, so I think this is gonna have to start with the time line of the first and second season.)
1. Chapter 1

"Alexia!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and closed my laptop setting it on the coffee table.

"What?" I replied, hopping off the couch in the living room and walking to the kitchen. My mom was trying to crawl onto the counter to get the spaghetti from the cupboard above it. She turned to me and stopped.

"Help?" She said. I laughed and crawled onto the counter and stood to get the spaghetti noodles. I dug around and found a few boxes and handed them to her.

My mother is five feet and three inches. I am five feet and five inches. She's not exactly short but she's not tall. I hopped off the counter and offered to help make supper. She shook her head and I headed back to the living room. I reached for my laptop on the coffee table only to realize it was gone. My mom and I are the only ones home.

I swallow back my fear and ran back to the kitchen. How could this happen? My Mom was right behind me the whole time! She couldn't have taken it! I opened to knife drawer and pulled out the biggest knife I could find.

"Alexia what are you doing." She gave a worried glance. I put a finger to my lips and instantly all the color drained from her face. She also grabbed a knife from the drawer. I slowly walked back to the living room and looked around. Still no laptop. I turned to look at her and she was looking at the ceiling with a terrified look on her face.

I slowly looked up. My laptop was floating above the coffee table.

"What the-" The laptop fell and shattered the glass coffee table. My mom and I both shrieked. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," She said, her voice shaking with each word. "We have a ghost in the house." I frowned.

"Mom, There must be a more logical explanation. We've lived in this house for fifteen years and nothing like this has ever happened!"

She muttered something under her breath and went to grab a broom from the closet by the door. I sighed and turned to see if I could salvage my laptop. I opened it and discover the screen was cracked beyond recognition. I flinched. That's goodbye to a hundred and fifty dollars.

I silently thanked the world that I left my phone in my back pocket. I offered to help my mom clean up and she told me just to go upstairs so I wouldn't cut my bare feet. I sighed at jogged up the stairs to my bedroom.

I opened to door and tripped over a basketball. I frowned and checked to see if the window was open. Nope. I picked it up and returned it to my brothers room. I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. I pulled out my phone and texted my best friend Ivy.

'You won't believe what just happened!'

She texted back instantly.

'Wat?'

I groaned at her lacked of spelling words and texted back.

'My laptop floated above the coffee table and fell and smashed it!'

'...'

I sighed and looked at the time. Nine o' clock. I called her.

"I don't believe you." She muttered without even saying hello. I sighed.

"I'll send you a picture." I said. She laughed.

"You better! How did this happen?" I opened my mouth to speak and something hit me in the head. I looked around and found my old teddy bear. Chills ran down my back. I put it in the back of my closet months ago. I looked at the door and then at my open closet door. I swallowed and bolted for the door, ripping it open and running down to the living room where my mom was sweeping up glass.

I hung up on Ivy and called 911.

* * *

After the police searched the house and told us we were safe my mom told him about the weird things that had happened before.

I left and ran to Kala's house. She only lived a few blocks away.

I knocked on the door and she let me in and I followed her up stairs to her room. She texted Ivy and her brother drove her over. We hung out on Kala's bed and talked about the weird things that had happened.

"You know," I said, thinking back a few weeks ago. "In class an eraser floated over to me... And when I was walking in the park the other day a rock followed me..."

Kala gave me a weird look and Ivy stopped playing with her phone to stare at me.

We all turned towards the door as we heard three little knocks. The door opened a crack and Kala's cute six year old brother Ryder smiled at us.

"Tan I tum in?" He asked. Kala jumped off the bed and opened the door for him. He walked in and crawled onto the bed. Kala giggled and sat in her desk chair. Ivy and I hugged him and he left to go play. Kala shut the door and sat back in the chair.

"Maybe you have powers, Like the hulk or something..." Ivy muttered. I glanced at the both of them.

"You can't tell anyone about this conversation." I told them.

"Alexia." Kala gave me a look that said 'no crap'

"Okay... I better be heading home..." I muttered. "School tomorrow." Ivy nodded and texted her brother to came pick her up.

Kala waved as we left. I walked and Ivy hopped in the big red truck with her brother. I sighed and thought about what Ivy said. What if I do have super powers? What do I do then? I sighed and jogged the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling dazed. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and sat up, only to hit my head on the ceiling. My blood ran cold as I looked below me. I heard my door open and quickly closed my eyes, thinking that a murder did this to toy with me.

A blood curdling scream sounded from below me. I looked down to find my mom and brother standing at the door to my room with terror and shock written on their faces.

"Help me." I whispered. I started to fall but strong arms caught me. I looked at my brother, Jared, and started to cry. He set me on my bed and hugged me. My mother joined in on the hug.

"Alexia... Do you want to go to school?" My mom asked. I nodded and they left. I dress in jeans, a black tank top and red converse. I picked up my hoodie and backpack and rush from my room. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe there is ghosts in the house.

When I reached the kitchen Jared handed me a box of protein bars and nudged me towards the door. I ran out and hopped in the car. Jared sat in the drivers seat and we drove.

We had been driving for fifteen minutes before I realized we passed school... And left town. I looked at Jared. He glared at the open road.

"Uh... Jared..." I said. "Where are we going..." He glanced at me and swallowed.

"Mom told me to take you and run." He said. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and called her. She didn't answer. I tore open my backpack to find clothes and money not books and homework.

My mind instantly went to Ivy and Kala. They must be waiting outside the school for me. I closed my eyes and started to cry again. They must be worried sick, Waiting till the last possible moment to go into the school, hoping I'm just late.

"A-A-Alexia!" Jared yelled his voice laced with fear. I opened my eyes to find only sky. I looked out the window to find us hundreds of feet off the ground.

I screamed and we started to fall. Jared grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Focus! Only you can stop us! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL DIE!" I swallowed and closed my eyes. I felt us slow and the wheels of his car hit the ground with a soft 'plop'.

I opened my eyes and laughed in triumph, only to find seven black unmarked vans surrounding us in a semi circle. I slowly opened my door and stepped out, pulling my bag with me. Jared spoke in protest but ended with doing the same.

A man and a woman exited the van, both holding guns at their sides. I stumbled back.

"Alexia Summers?" The man asked, holding up a hand. I swallowed and slowly nodded.

"My name is-" He was cut off by Jared tackling him.

"ALEXIA RUN!" He screamed, punching the man. I took off. I ran into the forest, looking for cover. I screamed when I heard a gun shot. But I ran faster. They killed my brother didn't they?

I heard that same man scream my name again. I looked behind me for only a second and tripped. I stumbled and rolled down the steep hill. I tried to protect my face by covering them with my forearms.

Finally I stopped rolling and managed to stand up. I don't know where I am. There's a creek and a lot of trees. I stared at my bruised, cut and bleeding arms and legs.

 _Ow._

I started to run again, or limp I guess... I followed the creek.

* * *

It's nighttime. I'm cold, injured and tired. I looked around and found a large rock. Maybe I could sleep behind there? But it's on the other side of the creek. My feet are gonna get wet in my converse.

I slowly and painfully made my way across the creek. I was small but it came up to my knees. I did no think it was this deep or I would have taken off my shoes.

I stepped in a hole in the stones at the bottom of the creek and slipped, Falling in the water with a splash. I gasped as the freezing cold water hugged my arms. I shivered and stood back up. I finally made it to the other side and collapsed behind the rock. I opened my backpack which had also been dowsed in water.

I searched it for a blanket. I found one but it was completely soaked. I sighed and wrapped it around my body. I used the backpack as a pillow and closed my eyes.

 _Please don't let them find me... Please world... Just let me sleep...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of feet crunching on rocks. Its still dark. I quickly stuffed the blanket in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I peeked over the rock to find a group of people with guns and flashlights on the other side of the creek. I swallowed my fear and stood straight up. I heard whispering.

"I see her."

"Don't spook her, unless you want to fly."

"She looks like-" I cut the last person off by running in the opposite direction they stood. I heard the splashing of feet running through water and these strange people yelling my name.

I looked back to find a man gaining on me. I screamed and looked back in front of my to find a large ravine coming close. I swallowed my fear once again and run as fast as my legs would let me.

My feet touched the edge where the earth dropped into the ravine and I jump.

I could see the other side of the ravine coming closer and closer. I reached my arms out to grasp it and miss by only a second. I screamed and grabbed a root from a nearby tree.

I cried as my grip began to falter.

"HELP ME!" I screamed between tears. I don't want to die. Please. My worst fear is heights and it would be too ironic to fall to my death. I closed my eyes and hoped that some kind of magic would save me from death.

I felt a hand grip my arm and slowly hoist me onto the ground again. I opened my eyes in blind hope that it was my brother.

It wasn't.

A tall woman stood in front of me, still gripping my arm. My eyes filled with tears.

"Please..." I whimpered. She tightened her grip on my arm and led my to a military like plane. I walked up the ramp, she led me up a set of twisty stairs and past a seating room and into a room that had a hexagon patterns carved into the walls. I turned around and the woman was gone. And the door was closed.

I pounded on the door and screamed swear words. Finally I gave up and curled up in a ball in the corner. I'm not much of a person to give up all hope but... bye hope.

"Hey." I yelled at the empty room. "Where's my brother?"

As expected there was no response.

"Did he... die?"

No response.

"What do these people want with me?"

The door to the room opened and a man walked in.

"Hello, Miss Summers." He said.

I stood up and glanced at the door behind him. Someone closed it. Dang it.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson and-"

"Is my brother okay." I interrupted. He paused and nodded slowly.

"If you're lying and I find out my brother is dead I will not hesitate to kill every last one of you." I made my expression serious. He looked shocked.

"Alexia you brother is fine." I glared at him.

"Prove it." He sighed and knocked on the door three times and that man who almost caught me in the woods opened the door. Turned around and curled up in the corner of the empty room.

I imagined the door standing wide open. I opened my eyes to find it closed. Of course.

I dropped my bag in front of me and held my hands out in front of me. I imagined it slowly lifting off the ground. I gasped as it did as my mind asked. It floated over to me and plopped on my lap. I grinned.

"I did it," I whispered. "I do have superpowers, Like Ivy said."

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of the door opening. I opened my eyes to find my brother running and jumping into the room. He dove over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He said, though his voice sounded feminine. I pulled back to look at his face. I have to make sure this is really him.

"Worse then my last birthday, huh?" I asked, hoping that he would respond with 'You went to Disney land and the pet shelter.'

"Yeah." He said. I smiled and used my mind to toss him to the other side off the room.

"Who are you," I growled. "And where's my brother!"

The door opened and Coulson ran in with that man who almost caught me. He ran over and helped that person up and the other one ran over and tried to calm me.

Word of advice, Never try to calm a person who has smoke coming from their ears.

I ran past them and out the open door. Run Alexia Run. Or die.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't make it to far until the tall woman from before grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

"Calm down Alexia!" She growled. I screamed and she flew across the room. Another woman ran into the room and froze when she saw me. I somehow mentally decided she was a scientist.

"Um... Coulson!" She yelled. I flinched and crawled backwards.

Coulson came running in, Gun drawn, and pointed it at me.

I flinched again, tears pouring from my eyes. Another woman sassy walked into the room.

"Hello Alexia." She said, flipping her brown hair from her face. "Call me Demon and stand up."

I shivered and slowly stood. She slowly walked towards me.

"Demon." The tall woman warned, walking back over and spitting blood on the floor. My stomach clenched. I hurt someone.

"Mae." She replied mockingly. She grinned and looked back at her to be met with a look that said she would be murdered at some point.

She returned her attention back to me.

"Alexia, Tell me, What's your name?" She whispered, Slowly walking around me.

"U-umm? Is this a trick question?" I asked. She stopped in front of me and nodded slowly, looking me up and down.

I thought for a moment.

"Slingshot?" I said more like a question then an answer. Demon laughed.

"I like that. Slingshot. Just rolls off the tongue!" She gently led me back into the strange room and closed the door with me alone inside.

"Slingshot." I whispered. "My name is Slingshot."

* * *

 **I'm sooo sorry for being gone for so long please dont yell at me! I was so busy over the summer and i forgot! omg I'm sooo sorry!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon's P.O.V**

I almost passed out when I saw what Alexia could do. My faint abilities to walk through walls and set things on fire seemed like child play compared to what she was capable of.

"Demon, what are you doing out of bed!? You were supposed to be resting." Skye said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Skye! I've been shot enough times I'm pretty sure I've developed an immunity." I said, standing from the couch I was laying on and walking towards the little kitchenette.

"The bullet was laced with poison. It would have killed any normal person."

I leaned in so I was inches from her face.

"Newsflash: I'm not normal." I turned my back to her and a vision hit me like a baseball bat.

* * *

 _We were standing in a dark ally. Me and a little girl. Then she grew and became a woman.  
_

 _"Demon, do we have a deal?" The woman asked._

 _"No, you won't hurt her."_

 _"Well, then I guess you could take her place."_

 _Her hand moved at lighting speed and shoved through my chest. I gasped and blood flowed from my mouth._

 _"I guess hell bites you in the ass huh, Demon."_

 _She ripped out my heart in a swift movement and I fell to the floor._

 _I was dead._

* * *

I screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, clutching my chest desperately searching for my heart beat.

"Demon! Demon!" Skye dropped down next to me and I heard the team rushing up behind her.

My lips quivered and tears ran down my cheeks. I don't remember the last time I cried.

Coulson dropped down on the other side of me.

"What did you see!" He yelled.

I felt numb.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"My death."

* * *

 **Alexia P.O.V**

I heard a scream and jerked awake.

"Hello!" I yelled.

It was loud out there. Someone must be here to kill me!

I jumped to my feet and tugged at my tank top.

A shout came from outside the walls.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

What did who see!

I pounded against the walls.

"Let me out!" I yelled. "LET ME OUT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexia P.O.V**

I tapped on the hexagon shaped wall in a steady rhythm, creating scenarios in my head about princesses and castles with the occasional dragon flying in to screw things up.

"Umm... are you okay?"

I jerked back into reality to be met by Demon kneeling inches from my face.

"Um..." What am I supposed to say? On yeah I was day dreaming about warrior princess beating the crap out of the man that tried to steal her pet dragon. Uh, no. I would be labeled insane.

"Daydreaming?" It was more of a question then an answer, but hey, you get what you get.

"Okay, I thought you fell asleep with your eyes open." She laughed, taking me by the hand and helping me up. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

 **Catherine P.O.V  
**

After Coulson had finished screaming in my face about pretending to be Alexia's brother I stomped from his office in a huff. Hey, we lost the kid and his little psycho sister was about to blow up the damn plane.

I headed towards the kitchenette for a beer to be met by the little she-devil herself.

"What is _she_ doing out here." I growled. Demon, who was making a sandwich looked up.

"Eating, cause you know, people tend to need that sort of thing." Demon replied, expressionless. Alexia snorted and it took all my willpower not to slap her freckles off her face.

"She can eat in her cell."

"Naw, she's harmless and B-T-W I would prefer if we would call it the guest room."

"I'm gonna punch you in the head." I clenched my fist at my side and took a step forwards.

"I would rather not have to scrape your charred flesh of the floor, thanks." She shuttered. "The smell of burnt human flesh is just not something a nice holiday candle can cover up."

"Your sarcasm will someday get you killed." With that I turned and walked from the room. "It already got you shot."


End file.
